User blog:Lyndongwapo/Gyro, the Slugger Hitman
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = ranged |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 403.75 (+71.45) |mana= 367.45 (+66.35) |manaregen= 7.0 (+0.803) |damage= 59 (+3.25) |range = 550/150 |armor = 26.4 (+3.04) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.602 (+0.221%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.695) |speed = 340 }} Gyro is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Gyro has 4 type of Hex-pet to be selected at the start of the game, this pet tosses out some hex-ball then Gyro strike it and sends it toward the target unit. The Gold Hex-pet , The Eliminator Hex-pet , The Dynamo Hex-pet ,and The Bio Hex-pet . The pet's name is Z. Each type has different effects and gain new effect as hex-pet leveled up. Abilities Casting Hex-ball, Strike the Ball, Head Batter spell and landing will grant him for 0.75 second. }} }} Hex-Ball= Gyro then strike it to send toward target direction. It will deal and apply . |description2= Hex-ball will stay in place after impact for a given duration. |leveling= }} second}} |leveling2= }} |cost= 65 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 8 |range= 750 |speed= 1800 }} }} |-|Strike the Ball= If gyro is inside the , he can activate this skill freely to perform the release with and no but now it will deal 75% of the damage. |description2= Up to 2 hex-ball can be only be conjured at a time. }} }} Commands to dash in a line, dealing magic damage in the area after it collides, knocking them for 0.5 second but disables Gyro to attack in range until goes back to Gyro's side. Z's movement speed is 500 unit per second. This time he uses bat to attack in melee but each attack deal 80% of his AD. |leveling = |cost= 30 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 1 second |range= 700 units }} }} Gyro dashes quickly toward Z's position. Then gain bonus attack speed in over 3.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} He strike the nearest enemy champion at his ~200 unit range, it will deal Physical damage, knock them airborne and sending unit to the target position in where his cursor is located at max range of 750 units. On landing it will deal half amount of physical damage to nearby enemy unit at target's ~310 unit range and leave them stunned for 0.75 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype=mana |range= 750 units }} }} Hex-pet Hide= |-|Z:The Gold= Acquired at level 1, when the monster or minions health is 20% and below, the strike will deal bonus true damage then gain Gyro a bonus increase of gold gain if it kills. |description2= Acquired at level 2, killing a unit gain bonus gold. |description3= Acquired at level 3, Hex-pet generates an additional gold per 5 second. |description4= Acquired at level 4, now golden touch effect will affect an enemy champion. If it kills heals Gyro and steals 5% of present gold of enemy. |description5= }} Acquired at level 5, Gyro can store another item holded by Hex-pet, but Gyro benefit the effect of an item by 50% of effectiveness. |leveling= of killed unit's gold reward |leveling2= gold |leveling3= gold |leveling4= health |cooldown= seconds }} }} |-|Z:The Eliminator= Acquired at level 1, next basic attack will bonus magic damage. |description2= Acquired at level 2, Fire Ball now applies burn in over 4 seconds. |description3= Acquired at level 3, killing a unit will gain him bonus AD. But a percentage of stack will disappear when Gyro dies. |description4= Acquired at level 4, Hex-pet release a greater hex-ball that damage will deal increase damage to enemy champions. |description5= }} Acquired at level 5, Using abilities will make his next attack deal Critical Damage that deal 200% of his AD. |leveling= |leveling2= per second |leveling3= bonus AD |leveling4= of damage output |cooldown= seconds }} }} |-|Z: The Dynamo= Acquired at level 1, Attacking an enemy champion will boost his attack speed and movement speed in over 3 seconds. |description2= Acquired at level 2, basic attacks at champion build up stack in over 4 second that stack up without limit. If Gyro does not hit any champion in over 4 seconds, each stack will lost in every 0.5 seconds. |description3= Acquired at level 3, gain bonus movement speed in every 1% of his health damaged in over 1.75 seconds. Continuous damage taken, will stack the amount of bonus speed and reset the duration. |description4= Acquired at level 4, His attack speed can now exceed at 2.5 attack speed rate at limitless amount of attack speed. |description5= }} Acquired at level 5, After he dies, Hex-pet will mark the place. So after he respawn, he can click the mark in the ground to teleport. This mark will lost after 4 second after Gyro respawn. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown= seconds }} }} |-|Z: The Bio= Acquired at level 1, Hex-pet heals Gyro a small amount when Gyro does not accept any daamge in over 4.5 seconds. |description2= Acquired at level 2, Hex-pet Generates shield every time Gyro attacks kills a unit. Stack amount for up to 5 times. |description3= Acquired at level 3, everytime Gyro dies, he gain a permanent amount of bonus health. |description4= Acquired at level 4, any projectile damaging skill that passes through the body of Hex-pet will reduce the damage which some of damage is been absorbed by Hex-pet. |description5= }} Acquired at level 5, If Gyro's health reduces to 15% and below, Hex-pet trigger an arcane tech. that protects Gyro from any harm in over 1.5 seconds and making him untargetable. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |leveling4= of damage |cooldown= seconds }} }} *Hex-pet is a robot, cylinder-like form that generates hex-ball. This pet follows Gyro in where he goes then moves at the side of Gyro every attack performed. Hex-pet has it's own experience and can be level up to 5. Each level needs experience by , killing a unit gain 25 exp., on Gyro level up gain 100 exp., on killing a champion and destroying turret gives 75 exp., and you can buy Hex parts at the shop to upgrade Hex-pet gaining 100 exp. which Hex parts costs . Comment Category:Custom champions